


Code Geass mini-picspam for kink_bingo

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [17]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Animal Play, Bondage, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WTF r u doing Code Geass? Nuthin’ much. Just animal play. And for reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, dubcon bondage and some voyeurism (and I didn't even get to the sensory deprivation, emotionplay, and wresting/grinding ). \0/ I love how  this scene randomly turns up in the middle of epicness and how packed full of playful kink it is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Code Geass mini-picspam for kink_bingo

**Author's Note:**

> WTF r u doing Code Geass? Nuthin’ much. Just animal play. And for reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, dubcon bondage and some voyeurism (and I didn't even get to the sensory deprivation, emotionplay, and wresting/grinding ). \0/ I love how this scene randomly turns up in the middle of epicness and how packed full of playful kink it is.

  
  
  
[   
](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/wKPiJdzV2BtRJ5B4Dcu7raMo5xPky3nEpUfGnP9j24o?feat=embedwebsite)   
  
---  
From [cg pics](https://picasaweb.google.com/114891840493448108168/CgPics?authuser=0&authkey=Gv1sRgCLOOmeuYp8TYcQ&feat=embedwebsite)  
  
The gang's all dressed up in animal costumes surrounding Lelouch, who's held down and tied to a chair

  
  
  
[   
](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/uvC0xnYEYHBxHuGxwORC1KMo5xPky3nEpUfGnP9j24o?feat=embedwebsite)   
  
---  
From [cg pics](https://picasaweb.google.com/114891840493448108168/CgPics?authuser=0&authkey=Gv1sRgCLOOmeuYp8TYcQ&feat=embedwebsite)  
  
The gang's all dressed up in animal costumes and forcing cat ears on Lelouch and Shirley's prepping to put makeup on him

  
  
  
[   
](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/N2npTlC95QhRVh8Z6p6NgqMo5xPky3nEpUfGnP9j24o?feat=embedwebsite)   
  
---  
From [cg pics](https://picasaweb.google.com/114891840493448108168/CgPics?authuser=0&authkey=Gv1sRgCLOOmeuYp8TYcQ&feat=embedwebsite)  
  
Kallen walks in and watches the shenanigans

  
  
  
[   
](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/E9u4qwUp20fkuHOfJBeW76Mo5xPky3nEpUfGnP9j24o?feat=embedwebsite)   
  
---  
From [cg pics](https://picasaweb.google.com/114891840493448108168/CgPics?authuser=0&authkey=Gv1sRgCLOOmeuYp8TYcQ&feat=embedwebsite)  
  
42: Milly in sexy cat costume


End file.
